


Just Say That It's On Me

by DocSawbones



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Romantic Fantasies, This is what I call hornysad, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocSawbones/pseuds/DocSawbones
Summary: Herbert thinks about some sexual things, as well as some romantic things. He's kind of sad.Title from "White Knuckle Jerk (Where Do You Get Off?)" by Will Wood and the Tapeworms, which is also what I based this off of. Hornysad!I feel mild regret for this fanfic and I feel extreme regret for how many people I've introduced to WWATT because of this fanfic.





	Just Say That It's On Me

Herbert West can’t truly deny he has sexual thoughts, much like most other people. He may openly deny them, or just stare at the person questioning him with that steely glare, but of course he does. Naturally, he won’t ever admit the fact these thoughts mostly consist of his roommate and assistant, Daniel Cain. Herbert prefers not to think too deep into whether or not this is okay, as the shuddering, shameful feeling of being creepy does occasionally slip up his spine after these thoughts. Guilt has never been a fun emotion for him to deal with. But as of now, he feels no guilt.

Hiding away in the basement laboratory, as per usual, Herbert is caught up in some interesting fantasies. Sitting alone at the single table, he leans his head on his hand, thinking. His cheeks are slightly flushed, as he imagines the most lovely things. In this voyeuristic fantasy, he pictures the handsome and sweet Dan touching himself. Herbert thinks about what he’d look like, cheeks reddened, head tilted back, whining and moaning. Of course, he knows that he’ll most likely never see this for real, and that’s why it’s a _fantasy._ The idea of Dan in such a vulnerable situation, desperate and so goddamn beautiful, is a lovely idea to Herbert. Chest heaving, biting his lip, making the most delicious noises. Of course, he knows what Dan sounds like in circumstances like that, he isn’t exactly quiet.

There’s no anxiety or worry as Herbert’s hand trails down his own thigh, in order to rub himself through his pants. He’s quieter than most, and typically Dan doesn’t come down into the basement unless necessary. As he continues, the fantasy shifts somewhat. Instead of just imagining Dan getting off, Herbert thinks about how good it’d feel to be with him. Kissing him, touching him, skin on skin. What it’d be like to hear Daniel cry his name so sweetly. He whines at these thoughts, in the silence of the basement laboratory.

 

In the aftermath of his sexual fantasy, Herbert notices that he can’t stop thinking about Dan, and the less explicit actions he thought about. Kissing Dan, holding him close, and other such actions of a romantic rather than sexual nature. He longs for these sickly sweet affectionate gestures, someone to hold on to. Herbert now understands Dan’s tendency to chase after romantic relationships, it’s an anchor in a dangerous, scary world. So he sits here, alone in the basement, thinking about what it’d be like to love Dan. He’ll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> if will wood ever finds this i am going to die instantly. my heart will just stop fucking beating out of sheer embarrassment.


End file.
